followedfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul
"They stole from us, just let them go, if they want to take their chances, let them."-Paul, after TJ and Zach leave the house. Paul was an infected crawler zombie who was revived and joined the Apex survivors. Before the Apocalypse *Warning, this has been revealed by the script writers but has not been featured yet. This has been regarded as a spoiler.* Paul was born in North Carolina in 1990, and in 2010, four years prior to the outbreak, he was employed by a Mercenary Company working for the U.S. Military. He was paired up with Phillip, Ryan, and Peyton. During the Apocalypse Day One: '''When the apocalypse began in North Carolina and spread around the world as the result of an experiment gone wrong, the Mercenary Company's headquarters were attacked by zombies. Paul and his squad, who were off-duty, grabbed what weapons they could and escaped. After escaping into a neighborhood, a mysterious man runs up to them. He tells them his name is Doctor Brown and he tells how the apocalypse started. They decide to escort him to a safe area, but on their way to a house, zombies ambush them, and they fire on them while running, but the gunfire attracts more of them. When they put some distance in between them and the zombies, Phillip, Ryan, and Peyton betray Paul by shooting his legs and leaving him for dead, thinking the zombies would attack him, which they did. Dr. Brown runs away, fearing he would be next, and his story after that will be revealed in a special. Paul turns into a crawler as a result.*Spoilers end here.* After some time, Paul is temporarily killed by Matt and Jorge, only to heal and later be killed by Alex and his group. After finding his dead body again, Matt heads over to where the Apex survivors found Alex. After explaining that zombies can be revived with CPR, while remaining zombies, Matt reveals he has an antidote in his backpack that he was afraid to use. After Paul was revived, he was successfully cured and he joins the group as they attempt to kill a zombie, but fail. As more zombies swarm the area, Paul and the others run back to the house where TJ, Zach and Ryan made camp.(events of episode 1 pt.2) '''Day Two: After hiding in the house for a day, Paul and Ryan risk leaving the house for supplies, finding some weapons but little food, only clementines and water bottles. After returning to the house, they find that the others have discovered how to kill the zombies by identifying the back of the neck as a potential weak spot. They pick up weapons of choice and head off to find more supplies while Matt and Zach go to the school near the greenhouse in hopes of finding leftover school lunches. They eventually find the greenhouse and find enough food to last for weeks.(events of episode 2 with Paul and Ryan's ventures appearing offscreen) Day Seven: The group then regularly go on supply runs to continue to provide for themselves. 5 days after finding the greenhouse, Zach returns with food and sees Alex testing out Paul's gun. Zach asks to speak to TJ for a second, and when he leaves the house to speak to him in private, Alex informs him that Jorge and Ryan were on a supply run. After Zach and TJ come back inside, Matt goes on another supply run with Alex and Paul in tow. After returning to the house, thay see that Zach and TJ are missing, and Paul finds a note that they left, revealing they abandoned them for some reason. Paul also notices some supplies missing, wich prompts him to vote against going after them for stealing their stuff. To compensate for the stolen suplies, Paul and Alex leave to hunt for more supplies. After returning, they see that Peyton is sitting on the floor with a bandage on his arm. When Alex gets a message from an unknown person that Zach and TJ were being held captive at the greenhouse and that Matt was going to have to go to the greenhouse for them to be returned, Paul was listening while prepping a handgun, which may indicate a battle taking place between the Apex survivors and the greenhouse bandits.(events of episode 3) Personality and Characteristics As he doesn't appear as often as the other characters, his personality can't be proven, but he seems to be timid and reclusive, since he doesn't speak much, and he is seen helping anyway he can, which is proven by the fact that he helps hunt for supplies often. Killed Victims Unknown amount of zombies Relationships with other characters Zach- Paul and Zach are never seen interacting much, although Zach seems to not trust him as he doesn't know whether the antidote cured him for good or not. TJ- Paul and TJ are never seen interacting, except for when Tj volunteers to guard him in case he turns again although the responsibility falls on Jorge, indicating a level of doubt about Paul being trustworthy. Matt- Although initially not trusting Paul, Matt, like some of the other survivors, has grown to trust him, even willingly asking him to come along for supply runs. They also tend to have similar thoughts on situations as they usually agree on how to act during one. Alex- Like every other survivor, he was initially wary of Paul, but soon began to trust him after he didn't turn again, even going on supply runs with him on his own. However, they tend to have different thoughts on situations, as Paul always backs Matt up when Alex and Matt argue. Jorge- Jorge doesn't trust Paul, which is seen when he constantly reminds the others to watch him in case he turns. Ryan- Before he turned, Paul and Ryan had a stable relationship which ended during the betrayal when Paul hated Ryan and the others who betrayed him. However, after being revived, he has no memory of the betrayal, and worked with Ryan to get supplies, even though Ryan was likely wary of him. Trivia Paul is the first character to be introduced as a zombie, as well as the first character to be cured of the disease. It is likely that Zack and Jorge know Paul or are at least familiar with him, as they know his name without him mentioning it. He seems to have lost some memory of his life before the apocalypse, as he doesn't seem to remember the betrayal when Zack asks him if he remembered how he turned.